Our endless Melody
by Just-A-Loveless-Romantic
Summary: He looked for her for years. When he found her, every night at 12:00 am we would play her a song. She didn't know who he was. But she loved the melody and somehow she knew him. One shot! GraLu!


Please review, it would mean a great deal to me!

Sorry the characters are so ooc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail nor do I own it's characters.

*:. o(≧▽≦)o .:*

* * *

Every night at exactly twelve A.M. I would hear the sound, It was a sweet melody. It played very quietly, almost like a whisper in the wind. It was a high pitched melody, like a flute. Sometimes, I would catch myself humming along with the melody. It seemed so familiar, I could never figure out what it was though.

I never knew who played the music, I never really tried to find out. Although, it was always on my mind. On very rare occasions, I'd catch glimpses of the man. His hair was raven and shined under the light. It had a blueish tinge to it. His eyes were pools of darkness. They were dark and mysterious. I never got a good look at the man but, I knew he was handsome. He seemed so familiar, he made me feel safe. I never took the time to find out who he was, I didn't feel the need to.

It became a regular thing, every night at exactly 12:00 A.M. he would play the beautiful melody. Everytime he played I got more and more curious. There was times when I told myself that I was going to meet the mysterious boy. The thing was, I never did. I would always fall asleep when he started to play. Tonight, I am going to meet the man. I was going to meet the man who invaded my dreams every night.

I waited beside the window at 11:30 waiting for the man to begin. Staring outside the window, at the boats as they sailed by and the moon. It seemed to shine a thousand times brighter today. All the twinkling stars in the sky, seemed to call out to me. I always loved looking up at the stars, they reminded me of my spirits. It was a special place to me, it was the place where me and my mother could be together. Looking up at the same moon. I often wondered if my father could see it too.

I was deep in thought when the melody began. I ran down the stairs as fast as my legs would allow. There was not a single fear in me. It is kinda silly how, for all I know it could be an axe murderer down the stairs and yet I still run to him. It is as though I have known him my whole life. When I finally was outside, I saw the man, He saw me. He panicked, and tried to run away. I ran after him, but he was too fast. He got away.

Never in my life have I felt so disappointed. I couldn't sleep that night, there was no melody too fall asleep to. I started to worry, What if the man never came back? What if I will never hear the beautiful melody again? It was on my mind all night. It wouldn't stop, the consient melody played in my mind over and over. All I wanted was to hear the real thing. It's amazing that somebody I don't even know has made my life so much better. I never realized how much I craved that sweet melody till it was gone.

All day I wondered If he would come again. I stayed up again that night. Hoping and waiting for the sweet song to begin, 12:00 came by it didn't play, 12:01, 12:02, 12:03, 12:04, 12:05, I counted the minutes staring at the clock. With every tick of the hand I got more and more upset. Without realizing it one hour ticked by. At exactly 1:00 A.M. I heard a high pitched note, followed by the song I craved so much.

My heart instantly felt lighter, I felt more free. Nothing mattered besides the need to meet the man. I did exactly what I did yesterday, I ran out the door and down the stairs. Only this time I did it with more determination. My speed was way faster.

He saw me again, he tried to run away again. Only this time I won't give up. I had to meet him. I tripped 3 steps up and tackled him to the ground. He shrieked, and fell with me on top of him. I got a good look at him

"Gray?" It couldn't be him… This couldn't be the same man.

He was shocked, maybe it was because the girl he was in love with since he was just a child remembered him. Or maybe it was because she was because she was on top of him.

"Yes Lucy…" Gray smiled, she remembered him. The girl of his dreams remembered him.

"Gray! where have you been all these years?" Lucy was tearing up. She hadn't seen Gray since the day she left.

"Looking for you." Gray's answer was simple but held a great deal of weight. Gray the man of Lucy's dreams was looking for her. All of a sudden Lucy buried her face in his chest. This was the chest I cried on when I was kicked out. This is the chest I had missed so very much since I was dragged away from the guild. These were the only arms that held me when Natsu and the rest of them hated me. This was the heart that kept me going on my darkest of nights.

"I missed you!" Lucy whimpered out as tears spilt out from her shining eyes.

"Oh my god Lucy, you don't know how much I missed you! Why didn't you say good bye? I loved you! I still love you! I will always love you! The melody I played for you… That was the melody you sang for me. That was the melody you sang to me on my darkest nights. I love you Lucy!"

All lucy could say was, "I love you too!"

"Lucy, I hope I can play that melody for you every night. I hope you will sing it along with me. Instead of playing solo we can play a duet. It will be a duet of our love. A endless melody from our hearts."

* * *

*:. o(≧▽≦)o .:*

I hope you liked me drabble.

Please review and tell me how to fix it

I love constructive criticism

I'm out!


End file.
